1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid connector, and more particularly to a connector with the RJ45 configuration while further equipped with optical fiber device therewith so as to transmit both electrical and optical signals therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,754 discloses a hybrid connector with the regular RJ45 configuration to transmit both electrical and optical signals. Anyhow, only two optic fibers are available in such a design and no resilient force is provided for assuring coupling between the coupled optical fibers of the mated plug connector and the RJ connector. The optic fibers need a strict accurate/intimate alignment between the coupled fibers of a complementary receptacle connector.